1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrostatic chuck and a method of operating and, more particularly, to a high temperature electrostatic chuck and a method of operating.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known in semiconductor manufacturing and processing that various processes, including for example etch and deposition processes, depend significantly on the temperature of the substrate. For this reason, the ability to control the temperature of a substrate and controllably adjust the temperature of the substrate is becoming an essential requirement of a semiconductor processing system. The temperature of a substrate is determined by many processes including, but not limited to, substrate interaction with plasma, chemical processes, etc., as well as radiative and/or conductive thermal exchange with the surrounding environment. Providing a proper temperature to the upper surface of the substrate holder can be utilized to control the temperature of the substrate.